This invention relates to vertically movable desk organization devices, more particularly to desk organizers containing compartmentalized storage facilities.
The concept of employing an auxiliary organizer unit in conjunction with a standard desk has long been considered in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,010,476 to Boylan is typical of these, wherein a vertically movable cabinet, having a series of filing trays, is disposed at the front end of a desk. The user raises the cabinet when wishing to store or access papers, supplies, etc., and lowers the cabinet when wishing to increase usable desk surface area and reduce clutter.
All these schemes have for their central purpose a means to store papers and office supplies in a neat and organized fashion with the added capability of vertical retraction of the entire organizer to a point flush with the desk surface. However, none of these devices have solved the long standing need in the art to provide a vertically retractable stationary organizer which has a tray arrangement permitting a fully functional access to papers, pads, pens, and other supplies, when in the raised position, while at the same time providing easy retractability of the entire unit. Nor have any of the organizers thus far devised addressed the need to minimize structural complexity and weight, as well as minimization of depth beyond the end of the desk.
It is an object, therefore, of the present invention to provide a vertically retractable desk organizer for documents and office stationary having a lightweight construction and an easily operated and uncomplicated raising and lowering mechanism.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a desk organizer having vertical storage of papers and supplies, with easy, horizontal access to the stored items through the use of pivotable storage trays with lids, pivotable pads and tiltable storage bins.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a desk organizer that is narrow in design and can be fitted either to an existing standard desk or made an integral component of a new desk.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a vertically retractable desk organizer that improves the efficiency and neatness of the work area when in the raised position, and security for valuable documents and supplies and unimpaired and augmented desk top area when in the lowered position.
These, and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the invention will become apparent from the following specification.